


Unusual Family

by superkoola



Series: Lincoln's Vampire Family [1]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Vampire Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: Lincoln lives a rather unusual life; his father was married to a woman with 10 daughters. The strange part; they're all vampires. Despite how scary it sounds, Lincoln and the sisters got along fine and no one suspected a thing. At least until a mysterious man grew suspicious of the family, targeting Lincoln as well. Can Lincoln protect himself and his family from a vampire hunter?





	1. Meet The Boy

It was a lovely morning in the town of Royal Woods, Michigan. The sun began to rise, the birds have begun singing, and people have begun going out and about on their daily chores and jobs. One house, especially, has a family ready to start off their new day.

There is a house in a subdivision on the outskirts of the city, and its notable inhabitants are 11 kids. This is a family called the 'Louds'. To everyone else, this family is chaotic, and out of control. But to the family, this is normal. However, things aren't always what they appear to be; specifically the mother and sisters of the family.

Inside the house, there are several bedrooms in the 2nd story of the house. In the right corner of the hallway, a door opened quietly. Then, a little boy's head peeked out quickly, and his eyes searched the hallways for a brief moment. His name is Lincoln Loud, an 11 year old boy with freckles on his cheeks, and white hair.

Lincoln: All clear.

He silently leaned out of the door and began quietly sneaking out of the room. Then, he looked to his right, and upon seeing the reader, he smiled and waved.

Lincoln*meta-referencing*: Oh hi, didn't expect to see you all here. Well, I've gotta get to the bathroom quickly, because if all 10 of my sisters are awake, then it'll be a nightmare to get to it on time. You see, my family…specifically my mother's side, is not like any family. In addition to having 10 sisters…well, how can I say this without making it quite complicated?

As he began explaining as he walked to the bathroom, he wasn't paying attention to a door near his room opening slightly. Inside the room, a pair of bright green reptilian eyes peered out of the darkness, before looking at Lincoln. It then grew a wide smile, before extending its two canines out, and licking them slightly.

Lincoln soon approached the restroom, before quickly and quietly closing the door. He then looked back towards the reader.

Lincoln*meta-referencing*: Like I said, when all of my sisters are awake, especially in a Saturday morning like THS one, it gets chaotic. You have Lana riding on a pogo stick across the hallways, her twin Lola riding her toy car, and then you have Lisa blowing up the rooftop of the house with her chemicals, my goodness anyone else living here would go insane.

He chuckled as he said so, not paying attention to a black silhouette sneaking up behind him. Upon closing in on him, she extended her arms outwards, wiggling her fingers.

Lincoln*meta-referencing*: But hey, they're still my family, and I love them very much.

He began brushing his teeth, but stopped upon feeling cold fingers on his shoulders. He was then turned around, and was met with 2 long fangs right in his face, followed by a loud hiss. Lincoln screamed in horror for a moment as the fangs blurred towards the neck, feeling two sharp things on his pulse point. Then, he heard laughing.

Voice: Hahahaha, got you.

Lincoln recognized the voice, and sighed with frustration as the attacker pulled her head back; it was one of his sisters, Lynn Loud.

Lincoln: Lynn, you…*sigh*

Lynn just patted his back as her fangs retract.

Lynn: Relax Linc, you know I wouldn't bite you.

Lincoln: I thought you were in your bloodlust!

Lynn just continued laughing.

Lynn: I haven't gone through a bloodlust in over 200 years. So you don't need to worry, bro. Hahahaha, alright. You do your thing now. Hahaha,

Lynn just continued chuckling as she walked away. Lincoln sighed to himself and looked back at the reader.

Lincoln*meta-referencing*: Oh, did I mention that most of my family here are vampires?

After sighing to himself and calming down, he continued,

Lincoln*meta-referencing*: Yeah, my dad and I are the only normal humans in this house. My dad met my mom when they met at a road crossing. As you can imagine, things went normal for the most part. I was 8 when my mother moved into this house with my sisters. Things were mostly fine until…I accidently gave myself a scrape when I was 10.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_10 year old Lincoln was crying as he gripped his leg. There was a scrape on his right leg. 15 year old Luna and the 6 year old twins Lola and Lana were checking to make sure he's alright. Lincoln was looking at Luna, happy that she was trying to comfort him, until he saw Lana and Lola fixing their eyes on his scrape._

_Lincoln: Um, Luna? What's happening?_

_Luna looked at him, a bit confused at what he's talking about, when she saw the twins eyeing his scrape. Then, she saw them licking their lips before extending their fangs. Lincoln widened his eyes and screamed as they gave him a look and hissed at him. Fortunately, Luna stopped them in time. Lincoln backed away into the safety of his father's arms._

_*Flashback ended*_

* * *

Lincoln*meta-referencing*: It took my mother a while to get me and my father to calm down and convince us to not tell anyone about their secrets. *shrugs, and sighs*, Anyways I doubt anyone would believe us. Besides, after they told us about their origins, we felt guilt for them. We don't really like talking about that, though. So, *phew* today's a new day, let's see what we have in store for me.

Lincoln then walked out of the room, ready to begin a brand new day. He could hear the chattering of his parents downstairs, preparing some breakfast for the family.


	2. Self Control

Lincoln had just finished breakfast with the rest of his family, and was ready to start the day. He carried his blue backpack close to the doorway, when he felt a hand placed on his shoulders; it was his mother, Rita Loud.

Lincoln: Yes, mom?

Rita: Oh, forgot to mention something, honey. Lynn's going with you.

Lincoln grew confused.

Lincoln: Why? She's 2 years older than me. Did she get held back?

Rita chuckled and shook her head.

Rita: No; it's just that your school is gonna have a game this Saturday, and Lynn has to practice in your school fields.

She explained this to him as he noticed Lynn walking up beside him and nudging him a bit with her elbow.

Lynn: That's right, dude.

Lincoln chuckled shyly, though this went unnoticed. Rita then told Lynn.

Rita: Now, Lynn. You be on your best behavior. And PLEASE, don't show your fangs out in front of anybody else. Remember what happened last time,

_*Flashback*_

_Lynn was arguing with her rival, Fiona Martinez about the latter intentionally kicking her in the shin. Lynn got so mad, that she extended her fangs out and hissed at her. Fiona would've thought it as a joke if not for the reptilian eyes that shone as she hissed. The result was having Rita find her and compel her to forget what happened. Compelling for vampires is a way of making people forget about their encounters with vampires without having the need to kill them._

_*Flashback ended*_

Rita: Understand?

Lynn nodded, smiling at her in understanding. Rita smiled back.

Rita: Good. Now you two, have a good day.

Lincoln and Lynn nodded.

Lincoln and Lynn: Okay, mom. Love you.

They gave each other a hug and a kiss before these two walked away. No sooner had to the two left the property, had they been greeted by one of Lincoln's friends; Clyde McBride.

* * *

Clyde: Hey, Lincoln, hi Lynn. Heading off to school?

Lincoln: Yep. Lynn here needs to practice for a football game this Saturday at my football field.

Lynn nodded with pride.

Lynn: You boys just wait until you see me in the fields. I'll be dashing across the fields with the football in my arms, pushing aside the opposing team, scoring points like a champ.

Lincoln then gave a smirk.

Lincoln: And is that squirrel mascot gonna be me?

Lynn looked at him and growled at him, but didn't show her fangs, fortunately for Lincoln. Not long ago, Lincoln had to suffer the humiliation of being in a squirrel mascot because all of his family thought of him as bad luck. That wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the fact that his parents sold his furniture. Lynn realized her mistake and apologized, but every once in a while, Lincoln would like to get under her skin about this, reminding her of her mess-ups.

Lynn:  _I thought we agreed_ _ **NEVER**_ _to speak of that again._

Lincoln and Clyde snickered and continued walking off. Lynn just sighed and muttered to herself;

Lynn: No one ever lets me forget the time I made the mistake of accusing Lincoln of being bad luck.

The 3 children continued walking to the school, not paying much attention to Lynn scowling at them.

* * *

Later on, Lincoln and Clyde were at their classroom, working on their assignments given to them by their teacher. Lincoln was however worried for Lynn. Yes she knows to hide her identity, but she can get carried away with football, and with her being a vampire, with strength and speed increased a thousand-fold, it could cause an accident.

Then, there was a loud

_**Thump!** _

There was a loud thump on the wall. Lincoln and all of the other kids jumped in fright. They turned to where the noise came from; there was a crack on the window, where there was a football for a brief moment before it fell down to the floor. Everyone was confused.

Clyde: Why did someone shoot a football in the window? The football field's on the other side of the school.

The others couldn't agree any more. Then Lincoln saw several football players quickly approaching the ball, with sheepish smiles. He could see Lynn among them, and as she noticed him, she gave him a wave and mouthed 'my bad'. Lincoln sighed to himself as he placed his hand on his forehead, shaking his head.

* * *

Later at lunch, Lincoln was looking for Lynn as the football team are preparing for lunch. Sure enough, there she was, chatting with some of the football players about how hard she throws and kicks the ball, and that it's much harder than ANY other football player.

Lynn: Yeah, I myself am not so sure on how I got it. I guess I'm much stronger than the regular player.

Lincoln: *clears throat* Lynn,

Lynn turned to see Lincoln.

Lynn: Oh hey, Link. Guys, this is my baby bro, Lincoln.

She introduced him to her team, before she raised her fist. Lincoln flinched a bit.

Lynn: Hah, two for flinching.

She gave him 2 small jabs on his shoulders. Lincoln sighed in relief when it wasn't so hard.

Lincoln: Hey guys. Mind if I borrow her for a sec? Just need to remind her of something.

Lynn was a bit confused for a brief moment, before realizing what he was meaning. As the rest of the team nodded, Lynn chuckled to herself nervously before walking alongside Lincoln towards behind one of the pillars.

Once they had privacy, they began to speak.

Lynn: Listen, Link. I know I went a little bit out of control back out there,

Lincoln: Lynn, you seriously need to control your strength when it comes to football. You do fine when at home, thankfully, but…*sigh*

Lynn: It's football, Lincoln. Everybody's been going all out at each other.

Lincoln: Lynn, I know that you live with a family of vampires, and THEY can handle your strength, but how about when dad and I moved in. You've held back by a LOT.

Lynn: Because you're a regular human, Lincoln. Do you know how WEAK they are? If I were to punch you right now with all of my strength in the chest, you could either get your insides ruptured, or even worse, you'll be DEAD. Mom and the rest of us know it.

Lincoln sighed.

Lincoln: Lynn, I know these football players are tougher than kids like me. But that doesn't make then any more vulnerable to you. And if someone gets suspicious of this…

He began trembling a little bit.

Lincoln: I can't lose you, Lynn.

Lynn shook his head.

Lynn: You won't, Link. I promise.

Lincoln looked at her.

Lincoln: I know you won't. But you need to try harder to be even MORE certain that THAT won't happen. *sigh* I just hope no one gets suspicious. You know with the increased alleged sightings of vampires, you knows vampire HUNTERS are gonna be out on the loose.

Lynn: B-But none are proven true.

Lynn has a point; all of the alleged sightings are false thanks to trick photography used to exploit tourism. But Lincoln continued,

Lincoln: Listen, I believe you. But…you won't know WHO believes this, and who doesn't. So, please…try to control your strength in football.

Lynn then looked at his little brother, and gave him a smile, before hugging him.

Lynn: I will Lincoln, I promise.

Lincoln smiled at her, before ruffling her hair in response. Lynn chuckled back and raised her fist, making Lincoln flinch.

Lynn: Two for flinching.

Lincoln sighed and groaned.

Lincoln: Why do I keep falling for that?

Lynn shrugged.

Lincoln: Alright, you can go back to them.

Lynn gave a fist bump, before going 'whoo-hoo' and returning back to her team. Lincoln chuckled before joining Clyde to his seat.

However, nearby, there is an adult sitting nearby. He is a man in his late 30s with black hair and a growing beard. He heard what has happened earlier today, and was growing curious as to what those two kids are saying to each other. IF it's what he's thinking…

Man: No…not yet. Need to wait some more until I can confirm it.

He then turned back to his associates, who were distracted with each other to notice him staring at them, before joining in on them. "Perhaps," he thought. "a hunt could be afoot."..


	3. Thoughts of Lynn Jr.

After school, Lincoln and Clyde were soon walking out of the school together. Lynn stays behind to practice some more football. Clyde was a bit skeptical of what Lincoln told Lynn, so he began to ask him.

Clyde: Hey Lincoln, I saw you and Lynn talking to each other. What happened?

Lincoln looked at him. He can't tell him about his secret, obviously, so he had to improvise.

Lincoln: I uh…I told her how she's growing a bit too harsh on the opposing team, so I told her to settle down or she'll get kicked off.

Clyde then nodded in understanding.

Clyde: Oh, alright.

Lincoln then smiled back as they continued walking off. Then, both of them started talking about their new project of Global Warming.

Lincoln: So what exactly do you plan on doing for the project?

Clyde shrugged.

Clyde: Nothing really new, just about the warming is affecting the ocean in a lot of ways.

Lincoln: Oh, okay. I'm doing one about how the Polar Icecaps are melting and how baby polar bears are homeless, now.

Clyde: Oh, really. You know something, Lincoln? I've always wondered why schools always slam the same subjects into our faces over and over again. Like, we already did Global Warming last year.

Lincoln nodded in agreement.

Lincoln: Yeah. And the year before that, and the year before THAT,

Clyde then waved him down.

Clyde: Alright, alright. I get it. I get it.

Lincoln chuckled.

Lincoln: I know. I just wanted to annoy you. Haha,

Clyde just rolled his eyes, before all of a sudden there was a sound of rustling in the nearby front yard. Lincoln was the first to react,

Lincoln: Look out!

He blocked Clyde just as two figures came out of the yard, fighting each other. Lincoln immediately recognized them.

Lincoln: Lana, Lola!

The twins, Lana and Lola are fighting each other once again over something.

Lola: I'll make you pay for what you did, Lana!

Lana: Shut up, Lola! It's only mud!

Lola growled at her and began punching her twin sister. Clyde and Lincoln widened their eyes. Clyde then raised his right hand in an attempt to point something out.

Clyde: Uh Lincoln,

Lincoln: Yeah, I'll let you off. Let me know when you're ready.

Clyde nodded and skidded off. Lincoln immediately went to work with the twins.

Lincoln: Alright, what is going on, you two?!

Lana and Lola briefly stopped fighting to look at him.

Lola: Lana threw a pile at me!

Lincoln: Why?!

Lana: Because she was scared of mud! Saying that she would die from it! The DRAMA QUEEN HERE!

Now Lana was shouting at Lola's face. This angered her so much that she extended her fangs out and hissed at her. Briefly stunned, Lana was thrown back, and now Lola was on top of her.

Lola: No one. EVER. Calls me 'drama queen' and gets away with it!

Lincoln was shocked as Lola opened her mouth and lunged forward at Lana. Lincoln quickly grabbed Lola and attempts to pull her off.

Lincoln: NO, Lola. You can't bite your own sister! And you  _especially_ don't show your fangs in the outside! Someone'll see you!

Lola: I don't care!

Then he heard Lana,

Lana: If she doesn't, then neither will I! *hiss*

Lincoln heard another hiss, coming from Lana, before he felt himself pinned below Lola, and Lana was on top of them. Now both of them are hissing at each other, trying to bite at one another.

Lincoln: Come on, you're sisters! You'll kill each other!

But his pleas fell on deaf ears ad they seem too preoccupied with one another. Lincoln tried so hard to get out of the tussle, feeling their punches and kicks as they now began wrestling each other, him getting inadvertently caught in the crossfire. They all hurt, especially since they weren't holding back, and even using their super-strength at a minimum seem to hurt Lincoln a lot.

Suddenly,

Voice: LANA AND LOLA LOUD!

It was their father, Lynn Sr.

Lynn Sr.: Get off of each other!

Lola and Lana did so immediately, making Lincoln sigh in relief. But Lana and Lola still remained glaring at each other.

Lynn Sr.: That's enough, both of you. You do NOT hiss at each other, especially when you're outside.

Lana and Lola ignored him. Lincoln slowly got up, rubbing his back.

Lincoln: Oww…

Lana and Lola then turned towards the house and walked inside.

Lana: I hate you.

Lola: I hate you too.

Lana hissed back at her, and Lola responded the same. Lynn Sr. remained stern.

Lynn Sr.: What did I say?!

The twins remained silent as they walked off. Lynn Sr. sighed and looked down at Lincoln.

Lynn Sr.: Are you alright?

Lincoln nodded, showing a thumb up.

Lincoln: Yep. School went well, by the way.

Lynn Sr.: Really? Cool, wait where's Lynn Jr?

Lincoln: Oh, they still are practicing back at school. She won't be back until uh…what time is it now?

Lynn Sr. looked at his watch.

Lynn Sr.: 2:35.

Lincoln: An hour from now, then.

Lynn Sr.: Oh, okay. Say, did she behave well?

Lincoln nodded.

Lincoln: And she didn't even hiss or do anything out of the ordinary. Yeah, she accidently used a little bit of her super-strength,

Lynn Sr.: What?

Lincoln: I DID talk to her, though. She apologized and said she wasn't gonna do it again.

Lynn Sr. sighed in relief.

Lynn Sr.: Okay, good. Still, she should be careful about this. I don't want anyone to get suspicious.

Lincoln nodded in agreement.

Lincoln: I know. She promised me, though.

Lynn Sr. remained unsure, but he decided to pass it off.

Lynn Sr.: Alright. So, are you hungry?

Lincoln nodded in agreement. Soon, he lead his son inside the house, lunch time awaiting.

* * *

Later on, Lincoln was back in his room, playing with his gamepad. Thinking about Lynn, he simply sighed,

Lincoln: Oh, Lynn…what is the matter with you?

He then looked at the reader, and began speaking,

Lincoln*meta-reference*: You know, I love Lynn from the bottom of my heart. But…she gets a little bit out of control sometimes. Yeah, she's an athlete, but still she's gotta control her strength…but every time she does that, I keep thinking she forgets the next time…*sigh* It's very hard to live with a family of vampires sometimes…

He then shook his head, and continued playing with his gamepad.


End file.
